The Last Feeder
by hakass
Summary: Feeder is trapped in what can only be a worst nightmare. After the incident that led to the outbreak in Racoon city, Umbrella take over a small hotel to control the situation. This is my first fan fic! so please rate and review. thanx
1. The Rude Awakening

He opened his eyes but was still unable to see. He didn't know where he was, or what had happened. Slowly, looking around him, he saw nothing but walls. It was a room; a shady, empty room with nothing but a door on one side. There was no sound, except his breath which seemed to turn into icy steam the second it came out of his mouth. Goosebumps infested his entire body, shivering as if he was in cold water. Looking down at his clothes, a blue sleeveless shirt and denim jeans were all that stood between the cold and his bruised skin.

Hungry, bare foot and in pain, the young man stood up onto his feet with any energy he had within him. That's when he realised a name tag dangling from the creased blue shirt. "Feeder", it read. "Is that really my name?" he whispered, quietly under his cold breath. He knew if he was to stay in this room any longer he would starve and freeze to death. Stepping towards the door, Feeder put his light blue, numb hands on the even colder door knob, and gently twisted it. The door seemed to very easily unlock and slowly swing open as if automatic.

Steadily, Feeder looked at what was on the other side. It seemed like a well decorated corridor. That's when it occurred to him he was probably in some kind of house. A puddle appeared to be soaking his feet. However, this was no ordinary "rainy day" puddle. Looking down, he saw thick, red streams of what seemed to be blood running down the passageway.

Feeder shrieked, jumping out of the gooey, horrible stuff. Small amounts spray all around and soon small dabs of blood were on his face and clothes. At this point, Feeder knew something was up. The world which he still couldn't remember was not right. He had no idea where he was, but still felt it was a good idea to keep moving. Unsure of his position on the globe, Feeder just kept moving; upstairs, downstairs and through so many other passageways. It was weird how he saw so much blood but so little flesh. Before he knew it, a lobby appeared in front of his eyes. And even though he had lost his memory, he still knew that a lobby meant an exit. Finally, he would be able to see daylight again, or at least, he assumed it was day time. Before he could reach the door, he saw something with the corner of his eye. What seemed to be a shadow, a lively shadow? Could this be another lost person, or even better someone who knew what the hell was going on. Happy, yet afraid, Feeder walked over to the shadow.

The object that the shadow belonged to was obviously around the corner of this other passageway. With delight, Feeder moved his entire body around the corner in one fell swoop. A man stood before him, facing the other direction. He was either very tired, or exceptionally drunk, as he staggered from left to right. He looked hurt, and was making really funny sounds. Feeder, unaware of the problem, decided to help him. "Excuse me, sir," said Feeder, with all his vocal ability, "you need any help?"

A sudden pause filled the room. The man stopped moving completely. The small, tight corridor was no longer filled with the sound of the man, moaning and scraping, but with the sound of the lights buzzing. It was at this point Feeder thought the man was either deaf or a little drunk. Slowly, the man began to move, turning his body around. His face was still not visible, as was the front side of his body. Time felt like it was moving slowly, Feeder just stood there, staring at the stranger. The man's arms rose up slightly, just a tad lower than shoulder height. Subsequently, his entire front was visible. Feeder gazed at the bloke's face. Unpleasantly his face was covered in blood, and if that wasn't enough to take in, it seemed as if his nose was sliced off! Not only did he have no nose, but one of his eyes and both of his ears seemed to have fallen off too! Feeder was so scared, he was immobilized, he just kept staring at this amputated man.

Slowly, the man placed one foot in front of his other. A trail of blood was all that remained from his previous step. Though shocked by the strange man's appearance, Feeder still felt as if he couldn't leave the frail man astray. "What happened to you?" asked Feeder. The man just replied with moans and groans. "L-look," Feeder stammered "I don't know what's going on here, and to be honest I don't think I want to, but we have to get going!" Once again the man just moaned, growled and grew ever so close.

Feeder knew at this point that this man was beyond help, and before he could turn around and leave; he noticed something. "Y-your…your stomach! It's…I can see inside it!" Although said out loud, Feeder didn't really mean to, he was just so horrified. Gazing a little more into the gory mans stomach; he saw something that made his pupils grow past normal size. The man's heart, just lifelessly dangling from one artery! It then occurred that this man should without a doubt…be dead. However, before Feeder could do or say anything the man lunged from a distance, a pair of fingerless, blood-spattered hands clenched Feeders shoulders.

Feeder felt lifeless. He utterly had no idea what to do. Even worse, he had no idea what the foul thing was going to do to him. The monstrous male gazed his single eye at Feeders frightened face. Although fingerless, the thing had a strong grip that made Feeders struggling obsolete. It opened its mouth; the disgusting site of several cockroaches crawling out of it was almost as revolting as his face. His decaying teeth seemed to have craving for Feeders bare flesh neck. "HELP!" Feeder screamed. "Somebody! Anybody! Please!" Without a doubt, Feeder knew he was going to be lunch for this surprisingly strong dead thing. He closed his eyes, so tight it began to hurt more that the monsters grip. Suddenly, a deafening gunshot followed by a number of echoes filled the disturbed area.


	2. A New Life

Feeders face suddenly felt wet. The grip on his shoulders slowly began to loosen. Opening his eyes, he noticed smoke fogging the now headless man. And distant behind the smoke and headless shoulders was what seemed to be a woman. A young woman, holding some sort of firearm which was pointed in his direction. Long brown hair and pale white skin was all he could make out from the distance. The headless monster slowly tilted backwards before rapidly hitting the ground with a huge thud. The woman gently and cautiously began to walk up to the still startled Feeder.

"You okay?" she asked, still unsure of _what_ Feeder was and keeping her distance. Feeder on the other hand still had no idea what had just happened.

"Err yeah," replied Feeder "I'm fine, I think?"

"Feeder, is it?" She said, looking at my name tag "I'm Jean. In case you were wondering."

"Yeah, listen -" Feeder began getting impatient "- I don't know what's going on here. Nor do I know who I am, or how I ended up here, but I do know that thing…was not human. Could you tell me what's going on, or who I am?"

She looked at him, all puzzled and confused; unsure whether or not he was crazy.

"Please," insisted Feeder, with a scared look in his eyes.

"Alright, here's the situation -" but before she could even begin her story, the headless thing once again began to move, swinging its arms frantically. Feeder shrieked while Jean swiftly and calmly took her large shotgun with one hand, cocked it back, and pulled the trigger; blowing another ligament clean off it's now unrecognizable body. She looked up at Feeder, who was still shocked at how something with no head could still…do anything! It's at this point; Feeder knew this was no ordinary girl. Once again, she began to speak.

"Alright, were trapped. Lost within this city, that is now heaving with these…zombies. You're the only survivor I've so far come across. Everyone else on my team has been…killed; or eaten, so to speak."

"Eaten! Team! I don't get it, what happened!" Feeder was startled, yet puzzled at the status he was in.

"My team and I came to this city to investigate. Were all part of this secret investigation crew known as the STARS. The Special Tactics and Rescue Squad. Anyway, we received a report about Racoon City's strange murder cases or something like that."

"Hold up, hold up! So this is Racoon City, right?"

"Yes. Well, _this_ is actually a hotel, but our location is…" She coughed and decided to move onto something more relevant. "After reaching this city, we saw it was totally abandoned. After searching around, we saw this rather old man run into this building. Three of our group of five decided to chase the man in. I stayed outside with another member. A few minutes later, I heard screaming…" Jean paused. Her face began to go pale white; her eyes were wide open, fixating on a point in the room, as if she was picturing something in her head. She continued while Feeder just looked at her, listening intensively.

"Darren and I…we both went in to see what it was. Soon after; this thing…I-It didn't even look human. It was some kind of animalistic, beast thing. Anyway, Darren told me to run; I just did what he told me. I looked around seconds later to see his body being literally torn into two pieces…I-I…"

Tears began running down her powdered cheeks. Still disbelieved by any of the events that had occurred since his awakening, Feeder couldn't help but say something.

"So, why are we still here? Could we not just go outside? Get out of this city!"

"…Outside? Yeah like I haven't tried to get out of here since watching my friend be violated. The exits are all blocked off."

"Oh, well, that's great isn't it," stated Feeder impatiently. "We are _so_ going to die in here. Screw it, I'm staying put!"

"Fine," said Jean, without caring.

Jean just turned around and began to walk away. Feeder just watched her until she turned a corner, and was no longer able to see her. Scared, unskilled and unarmed, Feeder knew he had no chance of surviving this unordinary horror without Jeans expertise in combat. He clenched his blood tainted fists and took a deep breath before walking the route that Jean wondered off in. A mere split second later, a large crash was heard close at hand, followed by the sound of footsteps rapidly moving in the opposite direction Jean went in. Feeder had no idea what it was, and just completely froze. He knew someone or something was coming his way.

Soon enough, the open corridor ahead was occupied with Jean, sprinting like the wind. Feeder still once again unaware of what was going on just watched as Jean tore down the corridor so fast, she was almost hazy to Feeders vision. Jean was quickly close to Feeder, but she didn't seem to have any intention of stopping. Suddenly, a loud scream emerged from Jeans mouth. "Run! Run! Run!" Feeder knew something was coming. He could hear it. He had no idea what it was; but it sounded big and unpleasant. Given the things he'd seen and had been told about so far, he wasn't going to stick around and find out what it was. After making an almost sudden one hundred and eighty degrees turn, Feeder darted as fast as his wounds allowed him. Before he knew it, a large shadow filled the corridor; something was definitely behind him, moving closer and closer with each step Feeder took. Everything went blurry in his head. All he could see was Jean ahead of him sprinting as fast as she could; breathing heavily; not looking back. Both Jean and Feeder were in the lobby seconds later. The lobby was divided into two portions, each segment separated only by a mere desk, which appeared to be a reception.

Feeder realised the large double doors to the right of him with a large exit sign directly above them. However, he was baffled by the fact that Jean appeared to be leering towards the other route. Feeder knew he wasn't going to stay in this place, and prolong this pursue any longer. He took a quick step to the left then another larger step to the right in an attempt to confuse the still unidentified thing behind them. He saw Jean still sprinting in the other direction. Nevertheless, the monster was still behind him.

Bare foot, and in pain, he took a few final steps towards the door, turned the knob and anticipated for freedom. The door barely budged out of its position. All became silent as Feeder released the door knob. He knew it was behind him, he could smell the foul thing. Gently, he took a few more deep breaths, closed his eyes and jerked the door knobs around once again. Still, he had no luck. He swiftly turned around completely to see what was in store for him. His eyes were dazzled at the sight of this thing that stood before him. It stood 7ft tall. Its face looked like it had multiple stitches all over. One of its eyes was even stitched tightly shut. Its hands were pretty much its weapons. It's as if the fingers were just blades of the end of a few ordinary kitchen knifes.

It just stood there, staring at Feeder, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike him down. Feeder, somehow, knew this. He knew to stand perfectly still. He didn't really know how he knew, he just…knew. The monster grew impatient and hungry. It was obviously angry due to the effort it had to put to catch up to its meal. With one heavy breath (which was visible to all and carried a bizarre, unbearable stench) the large brute roared louder than a concord engine. Feeder was scared, very scared. He went white all over. Goosebumps coated his already freezing body. He was so frightened; it was as if his entire body was immovable and paralysed. Without warning, he felt something firmly grasp his right hand.


End file.
